Orochi (Warriors Orochi)
Orochi is a powerful dark being responsible for bringing together the warriors of the Three Kingdoms Era and the Warring States Period and the main antagonist of the Warriors Orochi series, a crossover of the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. History Orochi was once the mystic, Yinglong, and a well known warrior amongst them, fighting against demons to protect the Mystic Realm. However, he was one day approached by Tamamo, who led him to believe that the Heavenly Emperor of the Mystic Realm was using the Divine Mirror to control the demons and make them cause chaos. Enraged, Yinglong attacked the Heavenly Emperor and tried to destroy the mirror. But when he struck it, the demonic energies contained in the mirror burst forth and enveloped Yinglong, corrupting and transforming him into Orochi. He proceeded to kill the Heavenly Emperor and rampaged through the Mystic Realm, before he was finally stopped and sealed by the mystics. However, after millennia, Orochi was freed by Da Ji, with the help of Dodomeki and Gyuki, so that he could lead them in unleashing destruction and chaos. Orochi decided that he wanted to test the warriors from the era of the Three Kingdoms of China and the period of the Warring States of Japan. He drew these heroes into a void that existed outside of dimensions and sent out his dark army upon them. Orochi bested every force that battled him, imprisoning or subjugating them in a quest to find an opponent worthy of him amongst the warriors of the two eras. After defeating most of the warriors, Orochi secured his rulership over the dimension and defeated the mystics who had sealed him. The serpent king sent out Da Ji to put down the pockets of resistance springing up and at first, he seemed to be unchallenged ruler of the new world he created. However the warriors he had seemingly broken and suppressed began to join together to form real armies. Da Ji constantly failed at defeating them and finally, Orochi faced off against them at his fortress, Koshi Castle. Despite his enormous army, strong castle fortifications, and his own power, the serpent king met defeat. However Da Ji survived the battle and found a girl named Himiko, who she knew could be used to bring back Orochi. She joined forces with Kiyomori Taira and finally succeeded in resurrecting her lord as Orochi X. But he was defeated again, though it would seem he desired death, seemingly at peace after being stopped. His death, however triggered a surge of power that began to shake the foundation of the very world he created. The will of the world was tied into Orochi himself and his desire for destruction remained ingrained in it. In this moment of his second defeat, Orochi was split with his consciousness taking form as the demon, Shuten Doji, and his raw power took the form of the multi-headed monster, Hydra that sought only destruction. This beast, aided by Orochi's demonic army and a resurrected Kiyomori Taira, wiped out all of the human forces until finally only Ma Chao, Sima Zhao, and Hanbei Takanaka were left to lead a desperate final assault against it. Their attack failed to harm the Hydra but they were saved by the mystic, Kaguya, who used her powers to take them back through time to recruit all the warriors and officers that had been lost. Eventually even Shuten Doji decided to join their cause for good and Taigong Wang used him to develop a weapon called the Yashio'ori. In the final battle with the heroes, Hydra's heads were destroyed by the Yashio'ori cannons and split into eight copies of Orochi. After they were defeated, Hydra's power took the form of Orochi X, but this incarnation was defeated and the world Orochi created ended up breaking apart. To save the humans, the mystics and Shuten Doji combined their power to send the heroes back to their respective timelines, at cost of the memory of their battles and friendship. Thus, time was returned to normal. Personality Orochi is harsh and ruthless, able to distort a person's image of him into what they desire and use the darker traits within someone to make them serve him. It is this power that allows the Serpent King to surround himself with powerful allies. However Orochi seems uninterested in actually administrating over anything and instead leaves this to Da Ji. Out of all the warriors he has made to serve him, Orochi seems to have the most respect for Lu Bu, despite the fact that Lu Bu is just biding his time until he can defeat the Serpent King. Judging from some of his his dialogue, the reason Orochi seeks out strong warriors to fight may be to find one who can slay him, most likely a result of some vestiges of Yinglong still within him that wishes to know peace and be stopped. As Orochi X, he has the harshness of his older counterpart, but is even more bitter due to being awakened from eternal slumber early. He is also much more violent and confident in his power constantly challenging heroes to try and defeat him. However, Orochi X still has the desire to be slain by a strong warrior, even more so than before. However, the Orochis and Orochi X generated by the Hydra are almost entirely mindless, only wanting to bring destruction and chaos. Powers and Abilities Orochi is extremely powerful, so much so that he can bend time and space to his will through his dark magic. He possesses great strength and wields an enormous scythe in combat. Orochi is also able to use Musou Attacks like all the other characters in Warriors Orochi. He commands a large army of reptilian warriors and is skilled at drawing warriors to his side. In battle, Orochi's fighting style utilizes blindingly fast and powerful strikes with his scythe and combines his attacks with his dark magic in the form of fireballs, lightning, ice blasts, and demonic energy. Gallery MeriStation WarriorsOrochiReview 13pe.jpg Trivia *Orochi is based on the snake demon Yamato no Orochi, from Japanese Mythology. *Gideon Emery was his English voice actor while in the Japanese version, he was voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu. Category:Immortals Category:Warlords Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Revived Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Pawns Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini